Rushed
by Saiyuki-kun
Summary: Dup seems to notice everything Heero does, but is clueless on how to get Heero to do the same. That same evening something is amiss. Heero notices and goes to check it out. Let me know about the Genre... Not really sure where to put it.


_I admire him from afar usually, he is the epitome of stealth, cunning, and heat…. Ok well in my opinion anyway. We recently moved into an apartment next to the coast, Quatre was with his sisters helping run the Winner corporation. Trowa, well he went back to the circus with Katherine. Though I think they secretly see each other._

_Wufei was nowhere to be found, but would drop by now and again. I sigh and plop down on the semi-comfortable couch in front of the TV. There isn't much here as we both barely spend time alone. Running a hand through my bangs in absolute boredom, I begin to flip through channels._

"_I can not believe this. All these channels and not one damn thing on."_

_Note to self, do not watch TV during the day: Nothing on. My thoughts drift back to Heero. The last I saw him here was on the beach. He completely ignored me then and he'll ignore me now, no big deal, right? Wrong, I hate to admit it to myself sometime but I like the guy, you know middle-school crush kind of thing. Yet I can't even speak a word to him unless it's just babble even then I choke. _

_I stand from the couch and stretch with annoyance. Salty air brushed over my skin sending delightful shivers up and down my arms. That's right I left the doors open… Heero would kill me if something happened._

"_Maxwell."_

_I flinch at the sound of Yuy's deep voice emerging through the door. Dark blue eyes peered at me over tinted frames. My breath caught in my throat at the ruddy look of him. The other man dropped his bag next to muddy boots and walked tiredly to the kitchen. Padding into the kitchen behind him, he pushes the glasses up and on his head. Damn it, I turn away from him and hurry to my room down the hall. The only thing between us is the door I am leaning on. How can he do this to me without even knowing it? _

"_Come on, Duo. Snap out of it."_

_Time ticked by slowly enough, well at least in my muddled mind anyway. After about three hours in my room, I slide from my bed and walk to my door. The apartment is completely quiet. My door creaks as I open it, making me visibly cringe. A cool ocean breeze drifted through the still open door. Hmm odd Heero never leaves the doors open. Sulking over to close them the moon cast eerie shadows about the interior. _

"_Creepy."_

_I take note of it and go to the kitchen. Even though I am not hungry I still look through the contents of the fridge, my mind reverts back to the thoughts of Heero earlier. Immediately I stand straight up and knock my head against the top of the refrigerator. Ouch that hurt like hell… I pull back and close the freaking thing. Frustrated, I sulk back to my room pausing at the sound of clicking from down the hall. _

_I wonder what he's doing? Curious now I grin sheepishly making my way to his room. Now what will I find here? Heero's door is open a crack, enough for me to completely expose the perfect soldier. His door did not squeak as mine did but slid perfectly. Multiple screens were pulled up on his monitor, striking more curiosity from me. In a single blink he acknowledges my presence. _

"_Leave, Maxwell."_

_My mind worked furiously to come up with something but it drew a blank. In a huff I turn on my heel and stomp down the hall, only to slow my pace sighing. He's so infuriating! Whirling back around I lean against the door frame. _

"_You know I won't, Yuy. Besides what are you working on?"_

"_Maxwell."_

"_Is it something for the preventers? Or something illegal, come on Yuy?"_

"_Enough."_

_He's before me in a single movement, pressing hard against my windpipe. My eyes widen in shock and loathing. Though his grip on my throat loosens for me to breath properly, the perfect soldier's other hand fingers the plaits of my braid. Confused, I make an effort to push him away. Unfortunately he flips me around and presses my body against the wall._

_Heat rushed to my cheeks, yet my rational mind is in defiance. One leg pressed between mine, a steady hand bringing back my left arm. I wince as he applied a little more force than necessary. I slide my right arm up the wall, getting as close to it as possible to alleviate some of the pain. Heero's other hand slowly made it's way to the front, resting for a brief time on my stomach. I swallow audibly with a wish that he'd let me go. I can feel the faintness of his breath against the back of my ear. Involuntary shivers coursed down my frame. _

"_What is it, Duo? Can't stand it?"_

"_I'd appreciate it if you let me go."_

"_Heero… that's beginning to hu-"_

_He pulls my arm up further, a small yowl escaping my lips. The other teen's breath graces behind my ear again, full lips teasing sensitive skin. I arch against the wall painfully before he released my arm. Instead he grabs both wrists and pins them together with one hand. I struggle to pull them free and escape from the room. No use, I'm cornered. _

_The teen licks my earlobe, the sensation sending shocks to my groin. Nibbling down my neck and along my shoulder, he nips at the curve of my neck. Heero slides his right hand from my stomach to my ass, pulling the tie I had in my hair. Softly the other teen pulls it out. _

_--------------------_

_Soft, brown locks unwind from the plaits, making him even more delectable. Supple muscles tense as I slide my hand up the back of his shirt. Maxwell, plead for me. I again run my hand around to the Shinigami's taut, muscled stomach. A soft moan drifts in the small enclosure of my room. Laying my lips against the top of his shoulder, I bite the flesh. Duo cries out, momentarily dazed by the action. _

"_Duo?"_

_His response, low and husky. I peel off the lightly greased covered shirt and drop the thing to the floor. Cream colored skin greeted my eyes, smooth flesh tender to my every touch… Damn. I remove my hand from both of his and wrap them caressingly about the God of Death's torso. Duo keeps his arms against the wall for support but doesn't say a word. Purple, iridescent orbs peer at me over a bare shoulder. A pleading look shone in the depths including some hidden pain. _

_I don't remove myself from him but sink to the floor. Russet tendrils lay across my legs content at staying there. Maxwell takes much pride in his hair, full of life itself. I take my time in unfurling the tight plaits, reveling in the silky feel of it. Once to the base of the other pilot's neck, I run the pads of my fingers up the back. He sighs contentedly enjoying the tenderness. I grin at the soft sound beginning to massage the follicles. _

"_Heero?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Never mind, it's nothing."_

_His muscles are tense, tenser than mine on most days. Corded muscles tense even more under my touch as I massage his shoulders. The braided boy lays his head back against my shoulder, allowing full access to him. We are close yes but I never thought that he would reciprocate the feelings I had, that is until now. Delicate fingers lay limp on the floor by his thighs, vibrant orbs of violet shaded in ease. I run my hands down his arms wanting to hear more of his lyrical voice. Gentle eyes flutter closed, his smooth, muscled back arching as I explore. _

_A mischievous grin tugs at the corners of my lips. Shifting to straddle him, I trace the line of his jaw with my right hand. I search for another reaction by trailing my tongue along his jaw to the bottom of the ear. Duo exhales while my left finds a taut, pink nipple. Fingering the nub, my Shinigami moans quietly. Wanting more of his voice, I bite the small bruise already on his shoulder. That triggered the response I wanted._

"_He….Heero!"_

_A sharp intake after my name, my lips crack into a grin. Those delicate hands shot up to grab my wrists forcefully to pull away. Why, I have no intention to let you go, my God of Death. I wring another moan from him by biting down a bit harder. Determined to leave my mark a slight tang of copper hits my tongue. _

_---------_

_A small whimper disgusted me. How the hell does he do that, get me to make a sound when I can barely form a sentence? Leaning back on his broad chest, he kisses my throat. Moist lips teasing my flesh all the way to my upper arm. _

"_Lay back."_

_I swallow tentatively not sure what to expect from him. Heero makes sure my head doesn't snap and hit the floor. My eyes are wide as saucers, showing my shock at his tenderness. The brunette strokes my cheek tenderly, way out of character…. I lean into his touch and miss it when it left. The Perfect Soldier doesn't smile but tauntingly trails the pads of his fingers down my stomach. Biting my lip in slight fear and determination, I look away. _

"_Duo, why do you look away?"_

"_I- I'm…"_

"_You're what, Maxwell?"_

_I continue to look away from his face, heat furiously taking over. A solitaire finger lifts my chin up, deep blue eyes pierce my own. Damn it Heero, leave me be! I begin to roll over out from under him, but the other pins me in both his arms. _

_I don't want it this way and never will. Whispering in my ear a loud knock sounds at the front door. I move again to go get the door but Heero continues to pin me to the floor. _

"_Heero? The door?"_

"_Don't move."_

_Great single sentences again. Wait, what? Why am I not supposed to move? Yuy was out of the bedroom before I could even get off the floor. Silence drifted through the two bedroom apartment making me nervous as hell. Up and on my feet in nothing flat, I tiptoe out to the end of the hall. Heero positions himself behind the door, pistol at the ready. I reach back and grasp the handle of my own weapon. _

_The voices outside the door weren't louder than a whisper. The Japanese man jumps back and aims as the door bursts open. What remained of our door, crumbled way to the other three men coming in. One, two, three shots fired from Yuy's pistol, grunts curses. _

"_This one's taken care of! Make sure he's out first!"_

_Distracted by what the man is saying to the other's, the butt of a gun connects with the back of my head. Standing, the room begins to spin uncontrollably. Heero? The last thing I hear is crashing of glass and shouts, then peaceful black. 'I wonder what you would say!! Yeah yeah! I feel like I'm wasting time….' Music? Gentle hands, firm shake… I crack my eye open and see worried blue ones. _

"_Duo, are you ok?"_

"_Q? What happened?"_

_I sit up all too quickly and waver as the room spins. Heero, where's Heero! I struggle against Quatre to get up and survey the damage. The men, who were they? Damn it I can't recall… _

_Finally I gain clarity to the swirling colors and shapes. The once pristine apartment lay in tatters. Yuy would have a fit. Droplets of blood trailed on the crème colored carpet, two bodies lay dead on the floor. I wince and look to Trowa who is standing near Quatre. He didn't say anything, not even a nod. _

"_Winner, Barton, all clear. Maxwell, what in the blazes happened?"_

"_I don't….. know."_

_That is so unlike me. I can usually spout every detail but my head is killing me and Heero is gone. Chang looks at me opens his mouth like he's about to say something then closes it again. Reminds me of a fish. Quatre helps me up and leads me to the kitchen, the memory of the night a blur. Frustrated I run my hands over my face. Pinned against the wall, the floor, slight disturbance outside the door, crashes open, Yuy fires three shots, two men dead…. That's it. Panic floods my mind in an instant. _

"_Looks like Yuy put up quite a fight."_

_Damn distraction. Shinigami is a lethal distraction. I mentally do a recon of the enclosed cell I'm being held in. Nothing but a door with a small window. Ignoring the throbbing pain in my shoulder, I lean against the wall and push myself off the floor. Pat pat pat rushes down the corridor and halts in front of my cell. I stay to the shadows as the door opens. _

"_He's not…here, sir."_

"_He's got to be here, how can he escape?"_

_The younger soldier shrugs and gingerly steps into my cell. After he is submerged in the darkness I strike. The officer growls and heads in awhile later. He's harder to get close to without revealing myself. No matter he will be dealt with. Weak stance, positioning of weapon. Disarm and dispose. Throwing my shoulder into his chest, he stumbles and steps back. I bring my fists down upon the other's neck. Disposed. Carefully scouting the area, it was all too quiet. Just beyond the door I can hear shuffling and see multiple figures through the small window. _

_Silently running down the other hall, a window lay open to the ocean below. The silence is becoming deafening, building to attack. My mind is in overdrive from the events to follow. Shots are fired, a couple making it to me fighting to keep a hold. With no further options left open to me, I continue to fight them down. One successful shot from a 9mm hand gun, right to my leg. I show no pain even though the shot pierced an artery. My last chance of getting out of here. Back through the window, shards clinging to my flesh. The welcoming water a blessing to the tattered form of me. _

"_Momma, why is there a boy in the water?"_

"_Oh my Lord! Frank, call an ambulance! I think he's still alive."_

_Voices, why are there voices? I want to open my eyes, but they are so heavy. Black begins to cloud around the edges of my vision. My hands are under me, hoisting my tired body up. The action confirming that I am still alive. _

_I awake in a white sterilized room. The smell of clean pressed sheets and sanitizer wafts over my sense of smell. Where…? A pounding in my head alerts me to the lights in the room. Why am I here, how? _

"_Hon, he's awake."_

"_How are you feeling?"_

_I croak out what sounded like water but unsure. The woman slightly round from childbirth touches my forehead tenderly. I move to sit up but pain shoots through my entire body. Useless. Why am I here, and how did I get in this condition? I can't remember anything of before… Just laying in salty ocean water. _

"_Wha…t…. happened…?"_

"_Try to relax, dear. Everything's going to be fine."_

_My mind dazed and unwilling to cooperate with me, I flop back on the pillows and close my eyes again. Easily falling into a deep, peaceful slumber. _


End file.
